rappelzfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Zck/Archiwum1
prośba o kontakt - Rappelz Polska Witaj adminie polskiej edycji Rappelz wiki. Prosimy Cię o kontak pod adresem rappelz-pl@gpotato.eu Mistrzowie Gry postarają się wspomóc Cię w tworzeniu tej wiki. pozdrawiam serdecznie Mistrz Gry Nifheldin zespół gPotato Witaj. Czy mógłbyś mi udzielić szybkiego kursu obsługiwania wiki ? Np. jak dodawać nowe artykuły, bo jak narazie mogę tylko edytować już istniejące. Pozdrawiam Morgred Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:37, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Rycerz/paladyn, kwestia OB Witaj, Na wstępie chcę wyrazić uznanie dla Ciebie za stworzenie polskiej Rappelz Wiki. Uzupełniłem opisy rycerza/paladyna. W innych linkach dokonałem pewnych modyfikacji np. opis Lodowej Wyspy. Czytałem opis dot. OB. Nie jest on błędny, ale się z nim nie zgadzam (dlatego nie chciałem poprawiać): Cyt.:"Niestety koszt w PP jest dosyć spory, i będzie nas kosztować sporo czasu ich zbierania. Koszt podniesienia Poziomu Profesji z 40 PozP do 50 PozP to 1'081'100 PP ! W tym samym czasie, po osiągnięciu 50PozP, gracze którzy zmienili profesje już na 40PozP, będą mieć ok 15-20 PozP nowej profesji i nowe umiejętności i będą dużo silniejsi od nas. Dlatego też po wykonaniu nadmiarowego poziomu profesji popularny jest Deleveling - wielokrotna śmierć, skutkująca utratą EXP a co za tym idzie poziomu postaci aby ponownie uzbierać PP i nadgonić osoby które nie zmieniły profesji na 40 PozP (aby miec ten sam PozP na Poziomie w którym mają go gracze bez Nadmiarowego poziomu). " Uważam, że: 1. Te dodtakowe ponad 1kk pp to nie jest dużo zwłaszcza jak zrobi się questy na Wiedźmę Absolutną. Ja obecnie mam ponad 350kk pp wolnych 2. Postać z OB jest tylko "przez moment" słabsza od tej bez OB. W zasadzie po wiedźmie wszystko się wyrównuje. A na ok. 102 lvl wszystkie skile są na maksa. 3. Robienie dlvl, żeby "dogodnić" postacie bez OB umiejętnościami jest moim zdaniem zła radą dla początkowego gracza zwłaszcza, że jest teraz wiedźma absolutna. Oczywiście robienie OB jest jak najbardziej dobrowolne, ale ja nie znam gracza r6/r7 bez OB. Pozdrawiam Yustaman Rycerz 151, serwer Serafin Wartość zjednoczeń Witam. Zck będę uzupełniać jak moge, narazie to dopisałem wartość dawanego zjednoczenie we wszystkich petach oprócz Ośmiornicy, Wilka i Syreny, ponieważ nie znam wartości dodawanego at.fiz przez wilka w zjednoczeniu oprócz uników, dodatkowych wzmocnień ośmiornicy i syreny. Jeśli by ktoś mógł to prosze o podrzucenie mi zjednoczeń dawanych przez te pety. Z góry dziękuje Pozdrawiam, Vadass ---- :Cześć Dzięki za edycje, ciężko jest ciągnąć samemu :) Odnośnie umiejętności: Jestem w trakcie poprawek kosmetycznych na stronie i po ich skończeniu postaram się zabrać za szablony umiejętności najpierw klas a potem petów. Mam nadzieje że w najbliższym czasie będzie widać moje wypociny na stronie ;D. Kiedy uporam się z skillami skontaktuje się z MG rappelz, oferowali pomoc w aspektach technicznych. Pozdrawiam -Zck 17:25, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) witam Jestem nowy na wikii i mam pytanie jak utworzyć nowe zakładki gdyż chciał bym dodać parę artykułów o uzbrojeniu jakie są zbroje/bronie/hełmy itp. oraz prosił bym o sprawdzenie artykułów które edytowałem. Pozdrawiam Aryn Do tworzenia nowych art. możesz użyć TEGO FORMULARZA albo po prostu stworzyć gdzieś link, np: Jakiś nowy link jak masz Jakiś nowy link do strony a następnie kliknąć na niego, przeniesie cię automatycznie do edycji albo wyświetli czy chcesz edytować nowy artykuł. Polecam również edycję tekstową a nie wizualną, kliknij "kod źródłowy" w wizualnym edytorze wtedy widać co jest co, np. nagłówki to jakis nagłówek a linki normalnie szybciej się edytuje np jak_bedzie_wyświetlony jak_bedzie_wyświetlony do tego widać szablony których jest sporo (w edytorze wizualnym dziwne zielone kwadraciki, choćby: czyli Pozdrawiam, jeśli masz jakieś problemy pisz.--Zck 07:30, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mam prośbę nie chcę na siłę kombinować z zakładaniem działu więc niebawem przekaże Ci dane do: 1.Artykułu o broni - rodzaje (2h, 1h, topory, miecze itd.), obrażenia, lvl, wymagania, miejsca na klejnoty dusz itp. 2.Artykułu o pancerzach - rodzaje (hełmy, zbroję itd.), wymagania, ogólnie rzecz biorąc to samo co w broni tylko dostosowane do pancerzy. Pzdr. Aryn PS. Przepraszam że zwalam to na Ciebie. Edit. Nie mam jeszcze wszystkich danych ale przekaże to co mam: Broń Miecz długi jednoręczny Nóż leśny wymagany poziom: 1 At.Fiz 31 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 90 Miecz rycerski wymagany poziom: 20 At.Fiz. 77 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 99 Mroczny zakrzywiony miecz wymagany poziom: 20 At.Fiz. 77 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 99 Flamberg wymagany poziom: 50 At.Fiz. 154 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 108 Płonący niszczyciel wymagany poziom: 50 At.Fiz. 154 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 108 Miecz zwycięstwa wymagany poziom: 80 At.Fiz. 231 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 117 Sztylety Sztylet wymagany poziom: 1 At.Fiz. 24 At.Mag. 23 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 54 Kindżał wymagany poziom: 1 At.Fiz. 24 At.Mag. 23 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 54 Żelazny kindżał wymagany poziom: 20 At.Fiz. 60 At.Mag 57 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 59 Ostrze ciemności wymagany poziom: 20 At.Fiz. 60 At.Mag. 57 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 59 Ostrze cienia wymagany poziom: 50 At.Fiz. 120 At.Mag. 115 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 64 Zdobiony srebrny nóż wymagany poziom: 50 At.Fiz. 120 At.Mag. 115 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 64 Ogon skorpiona wymagany poziom: 80 At.Fiz. 180 At.Mag. 173 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 64 Tylko tyle uzbierałem broni później jeszcze coś dodam. ---- :Hej spox jak będę miał czas zrobię strony zbiorowe dla przedmiotów. Ostatnio miałem kilka spraw na głowie ale teraz postaram się zmobilizować i poprawić to i owo na stronie. Nadal nie skończyłem jeszcze umiejętności klas, szablony i dane mam ale trzeba tłumaczyć i trochę się na-klikać. Przy okazji dzięki za dane, bardzo przydatne były by nawet na razie nawet nie dokładne dane ale same nazwy broni (oczywiście parametry też ale nie wszystko na raz). Można by wtedy porobić tabelki i wstawki do klas postaci z broniami jakie można używać. Pozdrawiam Zck 11:41, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) PS. Zostawiaj na stronach dyskusji ~~~~ :to wstawi automatycznie twoją nazwę i datę/godzinę kiedy napisałeś ten wpis, tak nie wiem jak dawno pisałeś to a nie sprawdzam codziennie wiki. ---- Ok jak by co mam też wszystkie zbroję, no poza Zestawem Izumna ale to się dopisze :) jak by co powiedz a dam Ci wszystkie statystyki, parametry itp do pancerzy Asura, Deva i Gaia. Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:48, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) PS.to tak ma wyglądać? ---- Tak :) co do EQ to najprościej będzie to oprzeć na szablonach, na razie staram się skończyć umiejętności dla wszystkich klas w między czasie jak byś mógł to na stronie są wszystkie bronie, i np napisać jaka broń tam (nazwa) to jaka u nas. Nie muszą być wszystkie ale wtedy przy dodawaniu szybciej idzie jak jest polska nazwa. Postaram się już zrobić sztylety które napisałeś. Same parametry są już nas stronie en w postaci szablonu wiec nie będzie trzeba przepisywać. Pozdrawiam. Zck 12:17, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) : No i więcej nic już dziś nie zrobię bo wikia zablokowała bazy z powodu jakichś problemów ...Zck 15:53, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok jak będę miał chwilę czasu zajmę się tym Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 08:52, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bronie już prawie są jako lista ale sporo ma ang. nazwy (tak jak pisałem poprzednio) jak byś kiedyś miał chwilkę zobaczyć na aukcjach, to po obrazkach i Randze broni można wyczaić która jest która. Pozdrawiam Zck 09:26, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dobra co nieco się zrobi a czego zabraknie to się przetłumacz ale raczej dam radę... Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 09:42, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Ps. Dziękuje za informację, o kategorii z bronią na ang. Wiki postaram się jeszcze dziś uzupełnić dane na temat pancerzy. ---- ok. ile będę jeszcze dzisiaj w stanie to zrobię.Zck 09:49, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- ok teraz mam chwilę to zacznę trochę teraz edytować Edit Wybacz ale muszę złożyć donos jakiś niezarejestrowany użytkownik wypisał w kilku tematach swoje komentarze, usunołem je ale nie wiem co z tym zrobić. Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 22:27, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dobrze zrobiłeś, ja jeszcze od siebie zbanowałem IP-ek na 3 miesiące, znalazł sobie miejsce żeby żale swoje wypisywać, od tego kurde jest dyskusja jak coś no ale nie - lepiej artykuł rozwalić. Jak byś widział coś takiego to działaj bo nie było mnie chwilę na wikia. Pozdrawiam Zck 19:08, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok jak by co prawie codzień przeglądam Wiki to mogę wiarę możliwości zareagować...choć w niektórych przypadkach edytują puste strony by wypisać niecenzuralne slowa i wtedy na biegu wymyślam treść aby czymś to zastąpić jak w przypadku "Zmiany profesji" teraz postaram się bardziej zwracać uwagę na nowe artykuły lub te które były edytowane przez niezarejestrowanych użytkowników Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 20:03, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jak by coś to nawet możesz po prostu cofnąć edycję - jak najedziesz na belkę nad artykułem - np "Edytowane 20 godziny temu przez Zck" i klikniesz "Pokaż pełną historię" to jest opcja "cofnij edycję" przy edycji ostatniej. Nie wiem co zyskują ludzie takim działaniem właśnie jak pisanie przekleństw albo rozwalanie czegoś, przecież ktoś zareaguje i to usunie a jak nie to będzie po prostu przez chwilę na stronie.... naprawdę nie wiem, albo ludzie myślą że są anonimowi .... Ja staram się przeglądać - "Wiki Aktywność" gdzie są ostanie edycje. Pozdrawiam Zck 12:15, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Hej! Hej, jestem nowym polskim helperem. Chciałbym zaproponować Wam pomoc, gdybyście kiedykolwiek jej potrzebowali. Wasza wiki wygląda świetnie, byćmoże jesteście zainteresowani dodatkowymi rozszerzeniami, jak np. system odznak lub możliwość tworzenia list top 10, gdzie użytkownicy mogą głosować na swoją ulubioną rzecz. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania albo chcesz się skontaktować, zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji. Przy okazji, niedługo dodane będą nowe spotlighty. Przydałby się spotlight dla Twojej wiki. Proszę, wyślij mi obrazek, który chciałbyś zobaczyć na spotlighcie, oraz tekst który ma się na nim pojawić. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 19:13, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Witamy na Wiki dziękujemy za pomoc, napewno jeśli coś będzie potrzeba poinformujemy Cię Zck ostatnio mało się pojawia ale pewnie niebawem odpowie w tej sprawie. Jeśli chodzi o jakieś informacje z Rappelz możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Propozycja z tekstami jest dość interesująca ale to nie mi jest dane podejmować decyzję. Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 15:33, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) Rappelz 7 part2 Dobra koniec zabijania bąków bierzemy się za robotę i analizujmy Wiki bo weszła właśnie Zasłona Mroku więc trzeba brać się za co się da i zająć się nowinkami;D Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:08, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Nom trzeba by zacząć strony tematyczne, bo jest ich mało, ale jakoś te "wielokrnotnie takie same" mnie powstrzymują :D:D Trzeba by stworzyć stronę z tematami stron jakich brakuje, regularnie można by umieszczać link na stronie głównej. Zachęciło by to ludzi do edycji. Zck 10:44, mar 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jeśli dało by radę jeszcze dziś może zacznę coś konkretnego dodawać.(zamieszczę to na Twojej dyskusji żebyś przejrzał i ewentualnie skorygował);D Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:14, mar 31, 2011 (UTC) Edycja miast i wierzchowców Dodałem trochę grafiki i edytowałem parę artykułów nie mam na razie zbytnio pomysłów co by dodać ale znalazłem dwa screny z Malebrotu mam nadzieję że w czymś pomogą.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 07:05, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Fajnie, fajnie, ja mam trochę informacji ale na dysku, nie zdążyłem jeszcze poprawić. Jeśli nie padnie znowu serwer wikia.com to przez weekend zamieszczę. Pozdrawiam Zck 09:48, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok ją się postaram jeszcze co nieco zrobić jak znajdę chwilę.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 05:29, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) Dokończę edycję jeszcze dziś dodam parę rzeczy przy okazji, i jest pewien problem z grafiką bestii nie wiem za bardzo co z tym fantem zrobić.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:55, kwi 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Coś wancki ciśnie wikia ostatnio, załadowałem jeszcze raz więc jest ok już. Zck 14:35, kwi 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Przy okazji rozbiłem artykuł o bestiach na 2 strony dodatkowo (fizycznie są osobno) bo bardzo długi był i obejmował więcej niż powinno być, ale nadal będzie widoczny jako jeden, z tym że można się do tych rozbitych dostać osobno.Zck 15:10, kwi 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zck znów się zaczyna jakiś dzieciak wypisuje wulgaryzmy na Wiki, co mam z nim zrobić? Laskę życia mógł bym uzupełnić tylko że telefon ma sporo ograniczeń. ---- Spoko kasuj tak jak zrobiłeś, strona i tak będzie "kiedyś istnieć" wiec nie szkodzi jak będzie tylko że pusta. Zck 09:05, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Znikające Grafiki Hej, trochę późna odpowiedź, bo kilka dni nie miałem zbyt dużego dostępu do kompa. Czy problem z obrazkami nadal aktualny? U mnie wszystko wygląda ok. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 12:45, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nie, na razie problem raczej już zanikł.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:49, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) pomoc Zck czy jest coś co trzeba pilnie zrobić? Bo widzę że trochę osób jest tu zarejestrowanych ale tylko my cokolwiek robimy... Jeśli czegoś potrzeba daj znać minimum raz dziennie zaglądam na Wikie więc przy okazji mogę nad czymś popracować ;D Ok to narazie zbiorę trochę materiałów i jak będę mógł to powstawiam...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 06:54, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jak będziesz mógł to dodaj kategorie do stron które utworzyłem jak będę miał chwilę to dokończę kamienie dusz.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 14:10, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Ok już dodajeZck 15:24, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I jak na razie takie artykuły się nadadzą?Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 15:50, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Pewnie, czemu miałyby się nie nadawać? Trzeba trochę stronę rozruszać -Zck 15:52, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mów czego jeszcze potrzeba a poszukam...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:10, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________ Żeby nie było, ja też tu trochu siedzę... poprawiam interpunkcję, literówki i dodaję też coś od siebie. ;) Mogę jakoś jeszcze pomóc? Na kamieniach dusz się nie znam, już uprzedzam... ;pKraien 16:28, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kamienie ja już dokończę więc co najwyżej będziesz musiał mieć na oku moją gramatykę :PAryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:37, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Żaden problem. ;) Gdyby ktoś znał nazwy bj/kurzaka/t6/t5 na każdej ewolucji (np. Forgol, Yeti Przywódca...) to mógłby dopisać, bo ja ni wiem a do gry mnie się wchodzić nie chce. ;p Kraien 17:03, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- ok postaram się dowiedzieć co nie co Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 17:06, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- :hehe widzę że się rozkręciliście :) Tak trzymać :D Co do tego co jeszcze można by zrobić to Statystyki i Parametry nie doczekały się dokończenia, ang wiki rappelz jest więcej ale nie jest dane mi go napisać jakoś :). Coś więcej jeszcze? No to Ulepszanie Przedmiotów jest nie skończone zbytnio, w Karty Bestii można by napisać o łączeniu tychże kart ale nigdy nie łączyłem więc nie znam się zbytnio. Dużo rzeczy będzie w przewodniku po grze ale muszę zrobić jakiś spis logicznie ułożony bo na razie to tylko jest strona kategorii. Jak coś mi się przypomni to napisze jeszcze - Zck 17:22, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja niestety z angielskiego jestem słaby więc wolę się nie bawić się w tłumacza, niestety mam taką brzydką cechę, że czego nie doczytam/usłyszę to zmyślę a nie chcę namieszać.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 17:30, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Łoch ... 3-tysięczna edycja mi stuknęła :D:D Zck 18:12, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nieźle ;D lecz niestety będą dochodzić kolejne rzeczy do zrobienia, ja teraz się skupie na zadaniach z Navislamii.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 05:00, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jest jeszcze cosik, co mogę dorobić? Poszukać grafik, poprawić, dopisać? ;) Kraien 09:57, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jest to nieszczęsne tłumaczenie nazw mobów, zadań i broni/zbroji/biżuterii. Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 10:41, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Całkiem fajnie poszło ci z Punkty Życia Kraien. Można by jeszcze uzupełnić Poziom Profesji, nie ma tam nic o OB (OverBreeding - przeczekaniu do zmiany na drugą profesje do 50 PozP w przeciwieństwie do zmiany już 40 PozP), o OB wspomniane jest trochę w Rasy i Profesje, można się asekurować jeszcze na jednej z wypowiedzi na mojej dyskusji kiedyś. Przy okazji Poziom Postaci też jest mało informacji. Tak jak Aryn pisał zawsze pozostaje uzupełnienie Lokalizacji o BN, Potwory i lokalizacje. Jak będzie tego więcej to można o tym napisać (opisywać konkretnych BN, albo miejsca) ale na razie zostawiłem tylko listy bez linków nie robię bajzlu, bo walczę z kategoryzowaniem. Postaram się uzupełnić dzisiaj przedmioty których nazwy są już przetłumaczone na PL. Jeśli macie jakieś propozycje to jestem otwarty ;) - Zck 12:08, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Właśnie ukończyłem prace nad nowym wyglądem Kamieni Dusz jeśli ktoś może to niech sprawdzi jak to wygląda według niego i czy tekst jest w miarę czytelny.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:15, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Jak dla mnie tekst ok, tylko rozdzieliłem tytułami żeby było bardziej czytelne, oraz dodałem wypunktowanie. - Zck 12:30, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja w tym czasie zająłem się OB dlatego, ze mam o nim małą wiedzę później jeszcze może się pojawię. a i zerknąć na coś w grze bo teraz będę grał w Rappelza to mogę się podpytać graczy o coś...?Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:34, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- :spoko, ;) :BTW uruchomiłem/reaktywowałem Forum-Zck 12:39, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok ogłoszę to na forum Rappelz i w grze jeśli się zgodzisz...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:45, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :Jasne, ja kiedyś też pisałem, nawet w grze na czacie :D:D:D. Jak masz chęć proszę bardzo. Zck 12:51, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Posiedziałem w grze i popytałem o nazwy petów, wszystko porobione oprócz kurczaka (zapomniałem zobaczyć) i Cerbera. ;] :Ja na forum informowałem o tym, ale to dawno było... na czacie trzeba będzie pisać. :p Kraien 13:21, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Fajne kontakty masz ;) Nom forum dużo ludzi niestety nie czyta, czatu też sporo nie czyta, ale zawsze to więcej ;), nie wiem nie mam zbytnio pomysłu jak jeszcze można bardziej zachęcić do udzielania i korzystania z tej wiki. Jakieś pomysły ? -Zck 13:29, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- ::nagrody jakieś? o.o Kraien 13:35, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :::No ale nasz 0-owy nakład finansowy by raczej tego nie wytrzymał :D Zck 13:38, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::---- :::ZCK! Help! Czarnoksiężnik się rozpuknął! O.x ::::Właśnie widziałem że Entery zniknęły zaraz przywrócę ;) :::: ::::Dzięki wielkie, się wystraszyłem... :p niedługo pozwiedzam Kontynent i poopisuję miasta i obszary. ;] w razie co - w grze się zwę Bromai / Skelante. ;p Kraien 13:46, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok :) fajnie by było jak by Ci się chciało pochodzić, bo ciężko polskie nazwy znaleźć. -zck dałem trochę ogłoszeń zarówno w grze jak i na stronce rappelza jeszcze parę osób ode mnie z gildii porozpowiada to może coś wyjdzie ;PAryn Lodowy Tkacz 13:51, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :Super - Grunt to promocja :) -Zck 13:58, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :---- :Wejdę jutro do gry to będę na czacie spamował. ;D Kraien 14:02, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, tylko żebyś nie dostał jakiegoś bana albo coś,Zck 14:10, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Kurde się cała strona sypnęła :/ masakraZck 14:10, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jeśli mogę jakoś pomóc mów a postaram się coś wykombinować...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 17:15, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja zbieram weny na wystukanie referatu nt. Lochów... pomożecie? ;D Btw, jak edytować szablon? Za zbroje chcę się zabrać... Kraien 17:28, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :uummm szablony są zablokowane dla userów, tylko administrator i wyżej może edytować, a o jaki szablon Ci chodzi ? Zck 18:26, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja już chyba rozumiem chodzi o to z czym ja miałem problem o te szablony gdzie ciągle zapominałem o edycji wizualnej... a jeśli o to chodzi to nie wiele Ci mogę pomóc Kraien, ekspertem w tej dziedzinie jest Zck.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:31, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Konkretnie mam na myśli szablon ze zbrojami, chcę potłumaczyć... broń też pamiętam jakąś. ;] Kraien 12:24, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- aha, no to to nie jest szablon, na systemach mediawiki (taki jak jest tutaj), można załączać w treści różne rzeczy, nie koniecznie szablony, np jakieś informacje systemowe albo inne strony. Np. podaje tytuł strony (artykułu) na której umieścisz ten tekst czyli: są też inne np które podaje nazwę tej Wiki czyli są też szablony które się załącza w ten sam sposób np, Szablon nawigacji który załączasz jako a wygląda jak : a w zbrojach na stronie Strój są załączone inne strony, poprzez Domyślam się że masz włączony edytor graficzny, w którym nic nie zobaczysz, nie polecam go, najlepiej go wyłączyć w ustawieniach albo "Pokaż kod źródłowy" kliknij w oknie edycji, i strona wygląda tak: Strój Wojownika Strój Łowcy Strój Maga Strój Przywoływacza Czyli po prostu na jednej stronie, załączone są strony: Strój Wojownika, Strój Łowcy, Strój Maga, Strój Przywoływacza mam nadzieje że sensownie to wytłumaczyłem, ale jak coś to pytaj - Zck 13:02, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Na forum Rappelza o otworzeniu forum przeczytało już ponad 70 osób a więc całkiem nieźle ;) Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 13:22, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) : hehe właśnie widziałem jak przeglądałem forum rappelz, tak sobie przy okazji myślałem że można by zrobić na stronie Wiedźmy o zadaniach pomiedzy 50 a 90 lev związanych z nią.... gdzieś miałem opis gościa który na jakiś forum to opisywał... co o tym myślisz ? -Zck 13:30, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nie ma potrzeby Aderajna już o wiedźmie pomyślała i zrobiła do tego poradnik jutro się tym zajmę (postaram się jak najwcześniej to załatwić), w poradniku jest każde zadanie opisane począwszy od zadań z akolitami a skończywszy na wcieleniach wiedźmy...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:06, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) :Kurczę no to nie wiedziałem :)ale to tam, nie ma się co spieszyć, wpadł mi artykuł o wiedźmie i tak po prostu sobie przypomniałem przy okazji. Pozdrawiam -Zck 19:14, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nie mogłem dać nazwy Wiedźma dla artykułu to nazwałem go postać Wiedźmy, nie wiem czemu tamto nie chciało wejść...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 09:33, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) :Skoro nie chce wejść to znaczy że jest Wiedźma :) ale spoko Postać Wiedźmy postaram się połączyć :D, przy okazji może dzisiaj wymyśle jakąś koncepcje dla działu przewodnik ;) Zck 11:09, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) : :---- :Pff, Wiedźmę mi zepsuliście! x.x ja robię alta i przerobię te wszystkie zadania ładnie i z fotkami, a nie tej, że z forum kraść będę. :p mam ograniczony czas dzisiaj i jutro, więc mogę nie porobić wszystkiego... Zck, nic nie zrozumiałem z tego, co napisałeś. ;o Kraien 11:55, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) ::hehe sorki Kraien ;), na razie buchnęliśmy z forum rappelz ale jak byś napisał autorsko było by fajnie :) trudno ;) się rozpisałem no ale co zrobić, no ale to że na jednej stronie są załączone są strony: Strój Wojownika, Strój Łowcy, Strój Maga, Strój Przywoływacza chyba jasne ? -Zck 12:00, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aj... Nie wiedziałem a napis jaki mi się wyświetlał nic mi nie mówił bo był po angielsku:( - Aryn Lodowy Tkacz :hhhmmm po angielsku ? nie wiem, możliwe ale ja mam po polsku błędy. Zawsze jak coś możesz użyć wyszukiwarki (sprawdzić czy już nie ma takiego artykułu), jak wpisujesz w nią, to ma auto-uzupełnianie podobnie jak google. - Zck 13:58, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nie wiem ostatnio mi się wszystko przestawia na anfielski zamiast Edycja mam teraz Edition itd. itp. to mnie powoli wnerwia. >:( : sprawdź swoje ustawienia może się przestawiło na en -Zck 17:52, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- miałeś racje przestawiło mi się na en - english nie wiem czemuAryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:24, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) Cenzura Zck pomóż mam problem z jednym użytkownikiem w wielu artykułach napisał wiele niecenzuralnych słów, sam nie za bardzo daję radę to wszystko ogarnąć, nie dość że usuwa nasze teksty to jeszcze w ich miejsce wstawia bluźniercze słowa nie wiem co zanim zrobić... proszę zareaguj jak najszybciej!!!!Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 11:53, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) :Już właśnie go banowałem jak napisałeś, dostał na numer IP. -Zck 12:00, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Uuu, ła... też się zdziwiłem, że coś Aryn często tego mb edytuje. Chiba coś się popsuło tam... W tym tygodniu biorę się za Lodową Wyspę. ;) Kraien 12:02, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok, ale co teraz zrobić z tymi artykułami, połowa rzeczy została niestety straconaAryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:04, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Które dokładnie? Wiele stron zmieniałeś... Najwyżej się przepisze na nowo, ale Zck ma chyba możliwość przywracania. Masz? ;p Kraien 12:06, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- :heh, Kurde nie wiem skąd się biorą takie łosie, i bzdury wypisują, ale że im się chce :D, a uparte to ... zobaczę skąd gościu jest, jakby co cały zakres IP zablokować. Kraien, jak będzie w artykule to kasuj jak czegoś już nie ma, bo był pisany jeszcze bazując na epic 6. Aryn już przywracam ;). -Zck 12:10, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Zck, jest weekend, ja nie myślę - coś Ty tam u góry napisał? ;] :Proponuję w końcu wykorzystać pomoc, jaką oferowali nam MG - przekazać im IP tego bambusa, niech oni z nim zrobią porządek... 3 dniowy pobyt w krainie BANanów powinien mu przemówić do rozumu. ^^ :Btw, te teksty miał takie... głupie, że aż się śmiać nie chce. Maszakhra. Kraien 12:14, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- ::Tylko gościu się łączy przez jakąś sieć osiedlową w lublinie, czyli nota-bene nie ma zewnętrznego IP, wiec jeśli nie naruszył niczyjego mienia i nie ma nakazu sądowego nic więcej nie zrobisz jeśli chodzi o karę. Do GM mógłbym napisać ale oni nic nie zrobią, co innego jakby w grze coś wypisywał, ale też zbanowali by konto a nie IP :/ . I tak mogę mówić .... itd, ale trola można próbować blokować i nic więcej. Według mnie powinno to być karane z urzędu, demolowanie to demolowanie, lecz w Polsce nawet jeśli coś jest małą szkodliwością społeczną to przejdzie niezauważone .... ehh.... w waliłem mu bana na IP, jeśli ma zmienny - zbanuje tą całą siec w Lublinie to tylko tyle mogę zrobić :/ Zck 12:28, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miejmy nadzieję że chociaż to pomorze ale czy na dłuższą metę starczy? To się dopiero okaże...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:08, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Porobiłem karty bossów, ale tam ze 5 chiba mi zostało... nie znam nazw z PL, musicie znajomości uruchomić eMGiowe. ;] Kraien 20:02, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- :ok, oferowali się w sprawach technicznych, napisze popołudniu w środę do nich, może mają takie informacje jak polskie nazwy tych kart Zck 23:37, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wyjazd Chciałbym uprzedzić, że 22 mają wyjeżdżam do Włoch na jakieś 1,5 tygodnia i jeśli w ogóle będę mógł pomóc to w bardzo ograniczonym stopniu... Jeśli czegoś potrzebujecie, mówcie a postaram się zrobić jak najwięcej przed wyjazdem. No nie znowu się zaczyna postaram się w miarę możliwości mojego telefonu usuwać jak najwięcej...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 08:47, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Sprawdze IP-ek, zablokuje i zaraz działam też Zck 09:36, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja już ogarnąłem sytuację jako tako;D Aryn Lodowy Tkacz ---- :no ale ja robię rollback do stanu z przed ich edycji, co za 2 trolle swoją drogą :/ Zck 09:53, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Będę sprawdzał co się dzieje jak najczęściej może to pomoże...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 10:41, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- :ok, utrzymuj czujność Aryn ;) jakoś to wybronimy :) Udanego wyjazdu ;) o Rappelz wiki się nie martw, do póki można wszystko cofnąć wszystko będzie ok :) Zck 13:04, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- mmm, Italia! ;3 gdzie dokładnie jedziesz? ;) robię deco pety, potem może dopiszę w bossach. Na tego maila gmowego mogę też pisać? przydałyby się te cosie z innych kronik, jak http://pl.rappelz.gpotato.eu/obsession/ czy http://pl.rappelz.gpotato.eu/breathofdarkness/ , dorobiłbym wtedy artykuł o Kronikach - co, kiedy, jak... ;] ---- :W Polsce niestety mamy Polski Rappelz od * 1 grudnia 2009 "Kronika 6, Część 3: Odrodzenie", * Pod koniec 2010 roku było "Kronika 7, Część 1: Oddech Ciemności" * i teraz w marcu "Kronika 7, Część 2: Zasłona Mroku" :Zobacz tutaj jest artykuł złożony z 2 moich tekstów, kiedyś zacząłem pisać ;). ---- Nad czym mam się teraz skupić?Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:10, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :Masz wolną rękę, jeśli masz propozycje koncepcje pisz lub twórz :) Ostatnio dostałem weny, napisałem autorsko Pośrednik Zadań, Wydarzenie, Wytrzymałość, Strefa Mistrzów. :) Jest sporo takich solowych artykułów ciężko mi napisać jakich, bo w ogóle dużo ich nie ma napisanych. Większość z nich trudno przypisać do jakieś kategorii, najczęściej będzie to do przewodnika, chociaż by np Maskotka albo te które napisałem wcześniej. Nie ma np. uzupełnione konkretnie Ulepszanie (konkrety z kostkami, kowalem itd), jak będziesz mieć jakieś inspiracje pisz :) Zck 23:20, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Popytałem się graczy w Rappelza i najczęstszym co odpowiadali było by uzupełnić profesje, to postaram się na razie nad tym skupić...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 08:14, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) :O wywiad :) Dobrze zrobiłeś :), jedynie z Profesji to umiejętności nie dodasz, bo one bazują na szablonie i kilku połączonych szablonach wiec, jest to trochę skomplikowane. Cała reszta jest do edycji, Pozdrawiam Zck 09:11, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) :tak a propos pytałem Kraien ale nic nie odpowiedział, Jak wydaje Ci się, która stopka lepiej wygląda ew. którą można dopasować jeszcze ? link do szablonów stopek Zck 09:16, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ta obecna jest prosto zrobiona a ta druga jest bardziej jasna, bynajmniej według mnie...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 11:45, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ta pierwsza lepsza, z tym drugim się pokicia wszystko. ;) Tęsknię też za tamtą starą z bestiami, bo to coś co teraz ejst to mi myli wszystko. :x Pogadam z Adą, może mi z kartami bossów pomoże. ;) Kraien 11:47, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) :Wszystko da się zrobić, Ew. mogę połączyć te 2 wersje, poziomo rozpisać profesje zamiast pionowego drzewa (2 klasa obok zamiast pod spodem. Co do stopki Bestii mówisz że nie czytelna jest? Wydawało mi się że po wyglądzie łatwiej jest rozpoznać bestię, moge Ew. napisy nanieść na obrazy kart ? Zck 11:52, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Według mnie jest ok, Kraien możesz mi sprecyzować myśl bo nie rozumiem.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:36, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zck - często siedzę sobie w Adeptach, jak nie ma dp i ludzioki się mnie o wszystko pytają (zapewne przez bj ^^), a ja ich odsyłam tutaj. Osobiście bym się pogubił w tym, bo nie wiem, które jest unikatowe, które pospolite a które rzadkie. ;p Aryn - którą myśl? ;] Kraien ---- Ramka jest podzielona na 6 sekcji, tak jak pisze u góry - Podstawowe / Pospolite / Niespotykana / Rzadka / Extra / Unikatowe Poza tym ludzie mówią po prostu T1 albo T2 Jeśli chodzi o nazwy to jak najedziesz myszką pokazuje Ci się nazwa Chowańca. Założyłem że jest to oczywiste, ale jeśli tak nie jest to mówcie. Zck 15:07, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dla mnie jest łatwiej...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:18, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja także mówię (piszę) 't2', 't4' - ale czy ktoś r1 wie, do którego tiera zalicza się Dżin albo Harpia? Dla mnie hawk na przykład jest pospolity, bo co krok i co dp widzę hawka. ;p Kraien 16:53, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ale to że coś widujemy często nie znaczy od razu że jest pospolite...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 17:56, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nom, to fakt że chyba większość osób zna "kategoryzację" petów do t3 potem jest już trudniej. Ramkę zmieniłem właśnie ze względu na to, że polskie nazwy typu "Rzadka, Extra" mało kto zna, więc po prostu usunąłem je. Pozostał jednak spis z pełnymi nazwami zarówno polskimi, używanymi i literkami jakimi w grze się oznacza w Bestiach o tu. Chodziło mi głównie o to żeby nie powtarzać jednego i tego samego, a graficzne obrazki kart są chyba bardziej rozpoznawalne i kojarzone nawet jak nie znasz nazwy peta, po najechaniu na obraz też widać jego nazwę. Jeśli macie jakieś propozycje zmian, to mówcie zobaczymy co się da zrobić. Wracając do całokształtu strony, mam do was pytanie. Widzieliście jak wygląda teraz strona? Jest podzielona na główne kategorie, przez które można dostać się z górnego menu. Powiem jednak szczerze że to nie jest to co chciałem osiągnąć. Sęk w tym że im więcej stron przybywa na tej stronie tym ciężej jakoś to logicznie posegregować aby każdy mógł się dostać do każdej części, do każdego artykułu. Dawniej było menu w formie listy ale przy tej ilości tematyki na stronie zajmowało one 2/3 przestrzeni jaką widziała osoba przeglądająca stronę co było trochę denerwujące. Dlatego też stworzyłem grafiki wydawało mi się to bardziej chwytliwe niż skomplikowane menu. O ile kategorie takie jak Lokalizacje albo Rasy i Profesje działają bardo dobrze i łatwo stworzyć do nich stopki aby wszystkie strony z danej kategorii były łatwo dostępne, o tyle powstał niechcący dział Kategoria:Przewodnik na którą posegregowanie po postu nie mam pomysłu. Dlatego pytam was o zdanie, jak można by było podzielić - pogrupować teksty z tej kategorii? Albo czy w ogóle główne kategorie które podzieliłem dało by się podzielić inaczej? Pozdrawiam Zck 10:52, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chyba coś mnie postrzeliło, bo prawie całkowicie od początku miesiąca straciłem wenę...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 18:32, maj 9, 2011 (UTC) Postaram się coś wymyślić o ile mi się uda dokonać mego zamysłu. ---- Nie chce Cię martwić ale lekarze w przychodni/szpitalu mają obowiązek zgłaszać rany postrzałowe, wiec możesz mieć problemy ;) Ale tak na serio to nie tylko ty masz pustkę twórczą w głowie. Ja ostatnio też coś zaniedbałem pisanie nowych rzeczy a jak coś trzeba zrobić to na siłę jakoś robię. Co masz w zamyśle ? - Zck 07:39, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok :) ostatnio myślałem nad podziałem przewodnika na działy typu zwierzaki - wszystko o chowancach, maskotkach i wierzchowcach; postać - przewodniki, uzbrojenie itp.; przedmioty - zbroje, miecze, łuki, laski... Nie wiem czy się nada bo po "postrzale" moje myślenie jest jakieś ograniczone...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 09:09, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hmm, dobrze myślisz, np dział o Chowańcach jako tako jest, strona Bestie jest rozbita na kilka: Bestie, Karta Bestii, Karty Bossów, Oswajanie Bestii problem jest raczej w tym jak to ułożyć aby można się szybko do wszystkiego dostać bez linkowania wszystkiego po 5 razy na jednej stronie. Tak jak pisałem ten dział przewodnik powstał na poczekaniu bo nie miałem co wymyśleć innego i do teraz wędruje wszystko co się nie zalicza do innych działów. Sama strona to jeden wielki przewodnik dlatego chyba można powiedzieć że brakuje kategorii aby posortować resztę stron. O ite taką rasę albo profesje wiadomo gdzie dać, Chowańca a nawet zbroje, to z innymi jest o wiele ciężej. -Zck 11:19, maj 13, 2011 (UTC) kurs admina Zck mam prośbę mógł byś mi zorganizować mały kurs admin? Z najważniejszych rzeczy na początek, później podpytam się o mniej istotne rzeczy. Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 18:01, maj 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zakładasz Wikię ? Hmmm ogólnie adminem to tak samo jak userem zwykłym być, tyle że masz dostęp do niektórych stron, do których inni nie mają dostępu. #Korzystaj z edytora tekstowego (tego w którym widzisz znaki = w tytułach itd) a nie graficznego, powiem Ci że masę czasu straciłem na to żeby kapnąć się dlaczego mi nie działają niektóre rzeczy, owy edytor graficzny to rozwalał albo czegoś nie widziałem. #Skonfiguruj sobie ten pasek na dole który jest zawsze widoczny (Dostosuj), dodaj tam sobie "Historia i autorzy" bo to się używa b.często, dzięki temu możesz wejść do menu cofania edycji jak ktoś zrobi Ci dewastacje na stronie. Przy okazji ja mam jeszcze dodane "Prześlij plik", oraz "Prześlij wiele plików" #Do zmiany wyglądu wiki musisz wiedzieć co nie co o HTML i CSS, z HTML - co to span, div, class, style itd, z CSS jak się definiuje klasy css-a, wygląd wiki zmieniasz pliku MediaWiki:Wikia.css #Jeśli chodzi o część praktyczną to od początku staraj się utrzymać kategorię w porządku, nie wrzucaj niepotrzebnie jednego artykułu do 2 kategorii, to widzę nagminnie na różnego rodzaju wikiach, robi się straszny bajzel. #Są na wiki strony specjalne, można tam sobie robić wgląd w niektóre rzeczy takie jak strony bez kategorii, albo czego brakuje. #Można zmieniać sporo, nawet wiadomości pojawiające się ludziom po pierwszej edycji, albo jak będzie wygadać ich pierwsza strona Użytkownika zaraz po 1 edycji, ale to na razie nie opisuje. #Dużo informacji o działaniu wikia możesz znaleść w Centrum Pomocy. Jeśli nie ma czegoś w polskiej wersji to będzie w Angielskiej wersji Centrum Pomocy Ciężko mi jest powiedzieć co tak na szybcika po starcie wiki się robi.... ale jak coś to pisz. Zck 10:14, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Założyłem Wiki o serii gier Divinity mało popularna ale ciekawa i do najłatwiejszych nie należy. Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 20:19, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Zużywalne? Zck, chciałem porobić przedmioty Zużywalne, ale za nic nie ogarniam tego... mam fotki, mam teksty... jak zrobić tą tabelkę!? ---- Ogólnie strona Zużywalne jest rozbita na podstrony ale to olej, rozbije to sam - to jest pikuś, twórz tabele bezpośrednio na Zużywalne. Tabelki robi się ręcznie, co to są tabelki i jak wygląda kod wiki odsyłam do pomocy wikia Tylko edytuj w trybie tekstowym aka "Pokaż Kod, albo żródło" Żeby tabelka wyglądała jak inne z przedmiotów zużywalnych musi zaczynać się od (początek tabeli) wiersz rozpoczyna się od |- a | rozpoczęcie komórki, kolejna komórka może się rozpoczynać tak samo linikę niżej |Pierwsza komórka |Druga komórka albo jeśli chcesz możesz więcej niż jedną komórkę w jednej linijce |tu będzie pierwsza komórka||Tudruga||A tu nawet trzecia kolejny wiersz tabelki odzielasz |- Najprostsza tabelka (tylko przykład krótki) wygląda tak Przykład gotowej tabeli: a wygląda Jak coś nie będziesz wiedzieć to pisz Zck 20:35, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jak można zmienić motyw na Wiki, bo znalazłem jedynie gotowce ale nie znalazłem opcji z dodaniem ich... Wiesz jak to zrobić?Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 13:14, maj 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Motyw jako taki jest tylko jeden Oasis, która jest na wszystkich wikia-ch. Możesz jednak dostosować większe kolorystyczne zmiany przez tzw. kreator motywu, uruchamiasz go poprzez (kliknij link żeby uruchomić go na twojej wiki ->) Specjalna:ThemeDesigner na twojej wiki tylko ty możesz go uruchomić bo masz admina. Z góry mówię że tam dużo nie ustawisz a jak się da, to zwykle nie tak jak być powinno. Jeśli chcesz żeby wyglądała tak jak Angielska wersja Divinity Wiki musisz znać trochę style (css) i umieć edytować plik Wikia.css. Zobacz jak angielska wikia Divninity ma rozbudowany Wikia.css. Na rappelz wiki (czyli tej ;) ) też jest większość ustawiona tym plikiem, możesz sobie zobaczyć: MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Zck 22:07, maj 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ha, i nie było końca świata! ^^ Porobiłem ciut bossów, zajuchciłem szablon z ENG Wikia bo moje wypociny się rozpuknęły... Dodałem lochy z Lodowej i opisałem Demoniczną Dziewczynkę, ale mi fotka nie chciała wejść :/ Kraien 20:26, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spoko, jak coś jest ok, :) z grafikami to ja tez mam problem ale jakoś przemęczam narazie. BTW: Koniec świata przepowiadali już tyle razy że powinni jakiś taki światowy dzień zrobić :) przynajmniej by było wolne :) Dzień końca świata :) Zck 12:46, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nooo, byłby czas na uzupełnianie Wiki ;) A propos, dzisiaj/jutro będę miał ikonkę Skrzydeł Pegaza, może fotkę zrobię - koleżanka ma. ;D Dorobiłem Lucka, karty bossów pozmieniałem... ;pKraien 06:02, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Już jest takie święto to Nowy Rok, gdyż właśnie wtedy miał być pierwszy koniec świata a, że nic się nie wydarzyło utworzono święto na cześć tego wydarzenia...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 18:12, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) PS. Jakiś niezarejestrowany użytkownik założył nowy artykuł gdzie napisał tylko to "ff" to wyczyściłem ten artykuł, jak bym był potrzebny dajcie znać bo już wróciłem z Włoch... ---- W takim razie, Cześć i witamy ponownie :D. Mam nadzieje że wypoczynek się udał :) U nas jakoś leci :) Spoko, artykuł usunąłem bo miał ang nazwę. Pozdrawiam Zck 21:18, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok, od czego miał bym zacząć? ---- Co do zrobienia? Jest dużo, począwszy od listy umiejętności chowańców, przez opisy tych umiejętności, do innych stron których brakuje. Można by uzupełnić profesje o jakieś komentarze, rozdzielić buildy oraz sposoby gry na konkretnych poziomach. Za jakiś czas postaram się rozbić te strony jak poukładam sobie wszystko ale pisać już można. Każdy wkład mile widziany. BTW. Można tez robić (czyt. skopiować) listę umiejętności chowańców, i przetłumaczyć umiejętności nawet jak będzie coś źle to poprawię ważne żeby była poprawna treść. Statystyki chowańców też kopnąć z ang wiki rappelz itd ... Myślałem też o stronach typu co wybrać, jak różnią się np profesje peciarskie albo magów, jakie pety leczące albo atakujące fizycznie dla kogo. Wiadomo że można to przeczytać na porozrzucanych stronach ale nie ma takich tekstów dużo w internecie po polsku, po angielsku jest zaledwie kilka. Pozdrawiam.Zck 11:08, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zobaczę co da się zrobić ;) Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 17:22, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) Trochę po edytowałem wszystkie bestie... ---- @up - a ja poprawiłem ;p Aryn, to jest Tyran Śmierci, nie Martwy Tyran...! Zck, nie wiem... zrobiłem stronę t5, ale t4 już kategorię... nie wiem, jak robić dalej - kategorię czy stronę? T6 nie robię jeszcze, a t1-t2-t3 muszę porobić screeny ikonek. Kraien 18:33, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kategoria też może mieć treść :) ale spoko jest, dzisiaj nic nie ruszam bo sam mało co jestem w stanie się ruszyć jutro zobaczę co i jak :) Pozdrawiam Zck 22:41, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sory mój błąd...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 11:49, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Łoł widzę Zck że już Ci ponad 4000 edycja stuknęła gratuluję ;) Sory, że nie dodaje ostatnio żadnych artykułów ale teraz oprócz użytkownictwa (tak się to pisze?) na tej Wiki i admina na Divinity Wiki od lekko ponad tygodnia zostałem też mianowany z użytkownika na admina w SpellForce Wiki za zasługi i teraz mam sporo zajęć, ale spokojnie dalej codziennie tu zaglądam ;D Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować artykułów, grafiki, czy pomocy przy edycji czegoś piszcie a pomogę ;) ... Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:05, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) Ps. Cieszę sie, że wandale zostawili Wikię w spokoju :) ---- :Tak przynajmniej tyle że nie trzeba sprzątać po półgłówkach, strasznie irytujące to było. Aczkolwiek znajdują się jeszcze użytkownicy którzy np piszą o ++ albo * w nazwie mobów, których nie ma od Epic 7 Cześć 2. THX, edycji sporo leci bo są np. szablony albo style strony systemowe które trzeba zapisać żeby zaobserwować zmiany, i tak to się zbiera powoli. Gratulacje, widziałem jakiś czas temu, też trochę może po edytuje SpellForce Wiki, miałem kiedyś taką małą obsesję spellforce ale brakło czasu :D:D trzeba się trochę odzwyczaić siedzieć tylko na rappelz wiki ;). Pozdrawiam Zck 09:07, cze 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zck masz chwilę? Możesz mi podać gg? To pilne... Nie bój się nie zrobiłeś nic złego ale skoro jesteś na SF Wiki to lepiej jeśli to przedyskutujemy ja, Ty i biurokrata SpellForce Wiki Rohen Tahir jeśli będziesz chciał napisz na mój numer: 35293694 Sory, że na początku naskoczyłem na Ciebie... Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 15:51, cze 10, 2011 (UTC) Uzupełnienie Wiki Michale zgodził byś się bym napisał do MG, w sprawie uzupełnienia niektórych artykułów... Bo np. Lodowej wyspie przydała by się spora aktualizacja, a o Mallebrocie mamy tyle co nic praktycznie ;/ Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 06:36, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jasne jeśli chcesz to pisz. Przy okazji jeśli nie zauważyłeś od jakiegoś czasu masz admina :) wiec tak możesz tak to zaznaczyć w mailu do MG :). Pozdrawiam Zck 09:48, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- O.o Nie zauważyłem ;p Wielkie dzięki nie wiem jak Ci się odwdzięczę ;D NP. Aryn Lodowy Tkacz ---- Nie masz za co, w razie czego jakby mnie nie było z jakiś powodów lepiej żeby był więcej niż 1 admin. Chciałem 2 osobą admina dać, Tobie i Kraien ale nie widziałem jakiś czas już, a tak nie mam za bardzo komu :D Tak poza tym jakoś się spokojnie zrobiło teraz przy wakacjach, troli nie ma, edytorów też :) jak makiem zasiał Zck 15:49, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Aggro Dobra przepraszam, miałem zły dzień ;] Harpie witam mam pytanie gdzie moge spotkać harpie w której części mapy i który ma ona lvl,mam dużo kart harpi pustych a niewiem gdzie one występują. witam pomożesz mi ?szukam harpie gdzie one występują i który mają lvl . z góry dziękuje. :Najwcześniej - Królestwo Marduk (Marduka Realm) - namniej ok 108 albo 114 poziomu. Zobacz na tej mapie jest dosyć duża, to jest górny prawy róg (piaskowy), koło mistrzów 101-108 (fioletowo oznaczone). Zck 20:17, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Witam, ostatnio na artykule poświęconym sh przeczytałem iż pomógłbyś z stworzeniem artykułu na temat cen petów. Chętnie pomogę, oferta nadal aktualna? Akray To jak napisać itp to już mam w sumie jakos rozplanowane, tylko nie wiem jak tutaj zrobić nową stronę jakbyś mi to podpowiedział ;p i szablonik jakiś tęz by się przydał bo nie wiem czy plan który wymyśliłem na to jest dobry wizualnie. Dobra edytor wizualny już usunięty ^^ dobra bd używać podpisu. Cóż raczej wystarczy cennik tylko petów ewentualnie przedmiotów z IS ale ich to już jest naprawdę dużo. A co do szablonów to nie wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Szablon to jest układ strony? 14:35, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Pozdrawiam elo! zastanawiały mnie ostatnio dwie kwestie: #Na jakim grasz serverze? #Za co można dostać admina? (bo zapomniałem) Niepodpisany Akray Kurde te podpisy ;d zawsze zapomnę żeby go użyć. Z tymi wikikodami i szablonami to jeszcze to dopiero zaczynam ogarniać ale już umiem zrobić takie jak na stronce harpii i przy profesjach co jest. ustawień systemowych to ja nie bd zapewne ruszać bo jak w tym wypadku coś źle zrobie to masakra będzie. THX za admina ^^ Devil want you.... 09:14, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy Cześć, Michale mam pytanie... Czy jest możliwość zmiany nazwy już istniejącego konta na Wiki? Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:07, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Mam pytanie jak robic screny z rappelz (zdjęcia) Odp. na "Kurcze" ;p W grze jestem codziennie w godzinach popołudniowych ;) obecny stan moich postaci nieco uległ zmianie i zaraz wszystko będzie aktualne ;p Jak by co chwilowo znowu nie posiadam gg i skype więc pisz do mnie w grze/na email lub tu ;) Postaram się jak najszybciej odpowiadać... Mam nadzieję, że mój zapał na koalę szybko nie minie. Nie rozpisuję się bardziej bo to nie ma sensu o tylko Cię zanudzę ;D To do "usłyszenia" Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 18:31, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Nowa kronika Witaj Michale Mam prośbę, czy jest możliwość byś przygotował jakąś grafikę w związku z nową kroniką Rappelz, która ujrzy światło dzienne 24 maja? Ja już napisałem wiadomość o kilka informacji MG czekam teraz na rozpatrzenie sprawy... Jak coś, zaraz po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi dam Ci znać. Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 13:56, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) przepraszanie Jeśli już ktoś ma przepraszać to przede wszystkim ja, za swoje niedbalstwo i znikanie bez słowa na nieograniczony czas... A co do grafiki to nie ma pośpiechu do 24 jest czas bo dopiero wtedy wyjdzie kronika więc powodzenia Ci życzę i nie martw się tym, by to było na już. Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:48, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Przycięcie Nieco przyciąłem Twą wypowiedź, gdyż niepotrzebnie powiedziałeś temu kolesiowi, że jest prostakiem ;/ Biurokrata i inne Przepraszam, za późną odpowiedź ale musiałem ją przetrawić... O całej sytuacji wiem, gdyż widziałem historię. O SF wiki także ale nie mam zapału by do niej wracać, gdyż tam tematyka już niebawem się skończy bo zaległe dodatki nie wychodzą. Na biurokratę się raczej nie nadaję, gdyż poza edycją, wstawianiem grafiki i prostą obróbką w paincie nic nie umiem ;/ Próbowałem kiedyś nauczyć się obsugi Gimpa ale mimo, że był po polsku, czytałem poradniki i samemu kombinowałem nie udało mi się zrobić prostej kwestii dodania postaci do gotowego już obrazu ;q Przez co chyba jako biurokrata sę nie poradzę. Rozumiem, że możesz być wypalony tymi ciągłymi zajściami ale wiedz, że po przez ciągłe granie w Rapka zauważam, ze wielu nowych graczy jest nam wdzięczynch i często pisze z różnymi wątpliwościami czy prośbą o pomoc np. w łapaniu bestii bo sami nie ogarniają... Dla takich, rzeczy chyba warto trwać dalej, czyż nie? Jak chcesz możesz się poddać ale bez Cb to nie będzie już ta sama Wiki ;/ Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 08:24, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Twe słowa nieco mnie zabolały ale rób jak uważasz... I dziękuję za info o dodatku bo po ostatnim przełożonym terminie "ostatecznym" to jestem pełen powątpiewań. Postaram się poszukać nowych ludzi do Wiki. Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:12, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) Witaj. mógłbyś mi dać jakiś poradnik jak edytować tą wiki ? chciałbym dorobić ale stron ale umiejętności mi na to za bardzo nie pozwalają :( Niepodpisany użytkownik Morgred